


Cooking Lessons

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Pointless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary decides to teach Izzy how to cook. Bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://i-live-in-a-fandom.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fi-live-in-a-fandom.tumblr.com).



> So me and i-live-in-a-fandom were discussing Shadowhunter ships and our head canons about them and this was the result.

“Oh come on,” Izzy said. She and Clary had just gotten back from Magnus’s Halloween party. They had gone as Indiana Jones and Mariana. Izzy had been obsessed with the movie’s since Clary had shown them to her. “No one had gotten hurt.”

“Yes but I don't think Magnus appreciated his couch having whip marks on it,” Clary replied. She had walked into the kitchen right behind her. “They’re gonna take forever to get out.”

“He'll just get a new one in the morning. Plus an entire new living room to match,” Izzy took off her hat placing it on the kitchen counter.

Clary rolled her eyes, ignoring her girlfriends statement. “I'm starved, what do you have to eat?” She began opening different cabinets looking for something to eat.

“I'll whip us up something.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

“I am not that bad a cook.”

“Yes you are.”

“Well if I'm so bad, why don't you teach me?”

“Okay I will. Let's see what we have here. Ah-ha. If you can somehow mess up a can of soup, then you are truly doomed.”

“How did that catch on fire! There was nothing flammable near it!”

“I don't know but put it out! Okay how is a seraph blade going to help put it out!”

“I don't know. Why is there a seraph blade in your kitchen? Stop laughing!”

“Hey Izzy do you know where my-” Alec stopped and stared at his sister and her girlfriend as they tried to put out a fire on the kitchen counter. He came to the conclusion that Izzy should never cook. Ever. “Yeah I'm not dealing with this.” And he walked out.

-

“Yeah they've set it on fire. I think she was cooking. No that is not some weird lesbian foreplay. Hey don't go in the kitchen.”

“Why?”

“Just don't.”

“Guys I know I'm hot but you didn't have to make it so literal.” Jace began to laugh. Clary looked completely frazzled as she ran around trying to put out the fire.

“Shut up Jace! Help me with a Water Rune or something!” Clary yelled at him. He didn’t help her. He just stood there laughing at her along with Izzy. “How is there not a fire extinguisher in here!”

Clary was basically running around in terror for about five more minutes before water was raining down from the kitchen ceiling. Jace, Izzy and Clary all screamed in shock. The fire was finally put out.

“I think that solves that problem,” The three looked over to the door to see Magnus leaning against the door wearing a cat like grin on his face. Alec was less than a foot behind him wearing his “I’m judging you” face.

“Did you have to flood our kitchen,” Izzy said as she began to ring out her hair.

“Be lucky he even did it,” Alec said. “He stood here for five minutes laughing at you guys.”

“It was entertaining,” Magnus said.

“Tell that to the stress that has taken time off of my life,” Clary said. She was wiping off the mascara that had run down her face.

Magnus shrugged and left.


End file.
